


Go Away

by chrysochrysanthemum



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Eating Disorders, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysochrysanthemum/pseuds/chrysochrysanthemum
Summary: Tord is afraid of alphas. Which sucks because Tom is an alpha and as soon as Tord enters head, they're pushed to be alone together.It doesn't go so well...y'all, this came from my wattpad so, UwU





	1. what the hell edd

Tord came back home two years ago, not telling why he suddenly came back or why he disappears once and a while for weeks at a time. But when he knocked on the door, looking scared and weary, Edd had to take pity. He always did.  
For the longest time, he never looked at Tom, always avoiding him. He always seemed... nervous, anxious, all that.  
Nobody ever figured out why.  
///  
One cold day, not enough for snow but only a bit of frost, Matt urged the others to bring him to an amusement park. It took only a bit of coaxing, but he finally got all three to come with him. Usually if Tom would come, Tord would stay, and vise versa.  
But this time, Matt decided to sit next to Edd, who was driving; and Tom and Tord were shoved into the back seat.  
Tord was stiff, sitting close to Tom. He kept glancing over at Tom, but when ever he would look back, he'd look away.  
Like always.  
It felt like forever for him, getting out of the car first when they parked.  
While in the middle of their journey through the park, Tord insisted that he'd leave early. Tom suspected something different about him. It wasn't until he called a taxi, whispering things into his phone, and left that he realised what it was.  
His scent. Tom was left in a slight daze, thinking of it. When Edd tugged on his sleeve, oblivious, Tom suddenly snapped out of it.  
///  
Tom drove them back; Edd passed out from a sugar crash and Matt was in no condition to drive. Matt was curious and took a sip of Tom's drink. It had immediate results. He tried staying quiet since Edd was asleep, though.  
It was dark anyways, now, and Tom smiled at the silence. He groaned when he realized he had to wake up Edd as he pulled in the driveway.  
Matt did it for him.  
They both went inside before Thomas, leaving him to bringing in all the stuffed animals and prizes. He hated a messy car.  
As soon as he put all of the toys on the couch, he was called across the hallway.  
Edd and Matt were in front of Tord's room. Tom could smell it, the scent of an omega in heat.  
"Tom Tord's acting weird you should go look and see if hes ok" Matt said.  
Edd just shrugged.  
"Tord doesn't like me," was all Tom said.  
"Yeah, but he's obviously an omega and you're an alpha," Edd said.  
"What does that have anything to do with this?"  
Edd sighed, frustrated. "As an ALPHA you should go help the OMEGA in heat. It's like, biology or something. Omegas go with alphas."  
Tom went red faced at this. "I don't like Tord either. I'm not going in there."  
Edd had a plan, not wanting Tom to just leave Tord. "I know where you put your Smirnoff collection," he said. "I'll smash all your vodka (in front of you) if you don't go help him."  
Tom almost cried. "Fine," he said, turning his back to them. He tried knocking on Tord's door. "Tord, let me in."  
Edd and Matt backed off a little bit, satisfied.  
"Go away..." a shaky voice said inside. Tom sighed and shrugged at Edd.  
"Try harder," Edd whispered.  
Tom didn't want to, not at all, but he turned the door knob, and surprisingly, it was unlocked. He peered inside slowly. Tord was sitting up on his bed, in only his shorts and hoodie. It took him only a a second to see Tord holding a gun, aiming right at the door. He was shaking visibly; if he were to shoot it would most likely miss him anyways.  
"G-go away!" Tord tried to yell out, but it ended up only a small voice.  
He was afraid.  
Tom looked out and back at Edd, and remembering that his vodka was at risk if he didn't go in and 'help Tord.' Groaning loudly, he opened the door all the way and stepped not even a foot in the room. Instead of going right to Tord, he slammed the door shut and sat down in front of it. Tord was watching him, wondering what he'd do. But he never lowered the gun, his aim slightly steadying.  
A few minutes in silence passed. God, he really didn't want to be here. He stared right up at Tord.  
"Can you stop pointing that gun at me?"  
"C-can you leave?" Tord tried to reply, starting out weak, but his voice steadying at the end.  
"No, I can't."  
Tord just glared at him. "Why not?"  
"Because Edd threatened to take away my alcohol if I didn't."  
Tord didn't seem to like this answer. He didn't reply, nor did he look away. Tom then stood up, tired of Tord's childish behavior. This sparked some fear in Tord. But as he began approaching the gun-weilding boy, he began frantically scooting to the end of his bed. As Tord tried to shoot, he was too late. Tom had grabbed his wrist roughly, making the gun shoot off to the side and fall to the floor.  
Tord stopped breathing. He tried to take his arm back, but Tom refused to let go, despite the fear emanating from the smaller boy. Tord tried kicking his way free, him ending up on the floor on the other side of the bed. Tom picked up the gun from the floor, Tord watching in fear. Tord was honestly expecting Tom to do something else, not to just put it where he couldn't reach--on top of a shelf--and go sit back down.  
Tord didn't get up, he stayed, trying to calm himself down.  
"Tord, why do you..." Tom began to ask. "Why are you so... like this?"  
Tord didn't reply.  
"You used to be so energetic and fearless--"  
"I don't want to talk about it," he said stiffly, hugging himself. He put his head on his knees, breathing heavily. "I don't want to talk about it..." he whispered again, not exactly for Tom's ears.  
Eventually, feeling some sympathy, he silently walked over to Tord, sitting beside him. Tord was oblivious of this, though. Being so close to someone in heat, Tom began to feel himself clench up, trying not to do something so... sudden. Tord eventually realized, not by looking up but by the closeness of his scent. He didn't like it--the fact that he was subconsciously craving Tom.  
"go away," Tord quietly said. If Tom was any farther than he was, he wouldn't have heard it. Tord heard some shuffling, and looked up. Tom was now in front of him, leaning slightly. Not that close, but not far away either. If he were to reach out, he'd be able to touch the other's face.  
As soon as Tord looked up, he looked away again. His face was red. He wasn't blushing--well, maybe just a little bit. He had been crying.  
Tom reached out and took Tord's face, making him face him. Tord didn't like this, but only adverted his eyes. He didn't resist. Even if it was small, he liked the contact.  
"D-don't touch me," Tord shakily said. He sniffled. Tord moved his head. "Don't look at me."  
Tom scooted a bit closer.  
"Don't d-do that!" Tord said, trying to move back to make more space. He extended a leg, trying to push Tom back. He crossed his arms and looked away. "Leave me."  
Tom reached out and ran his fingers through Tord's hair. "I can't. You're obviously troubled, I can't just leave you."  
"Yes you can." Tord smacked Tom's hand away, immediately wishing he didn't. A moment passed, Tord's breathing quickened to an unusual pace and tears streamed down his face. He looked at Tom and kicked him.  
Tord got up and crawled into his bed. Tom took this as his cue to actually leave.  
So he did.  
He found a note on the table. It read:  
"Tom:  
me and Matt are going to stay at a hotel while you and Tord do your thing.  
ps: if you end up getting Tord pregnant I'm good with children.  
-Edd"


	2. stop being so drunk, tom. its ruining your heath

Tom didn't even bother going back to check on Tord again that night. Instead, he ended up staying up until very later, passing out at at least midnight. For some reason, though, Thomas couldn't sleep much. So when the sun came up again, Tom tired as hell, he ended up taking out his vodka and drinking most of it.  
This wasn't all too rare, but since this time Tord was also in the house and in heat, Tom completely lost his senses. He was drunk and about to go into rut. So he did anything any drunk alpha would do-- he searched out for the one in heat. He went and found Tord's door and, after a few long moments, he opened it. In a haze, he saw that Tord was awake, sitting upright in his bed and reading something. Tord was saying something else, maybe to him?, but Tom didn't entirely understand. Instead he went up to his bed and grabbed out for the omega, grabbing his hoodie collar and pulling him nearly off the bed. And suddenly his lips were pressed against Tord's.  
And then he was on top of him. Tom pressed Tord to the bed. He squirmed, trying to free himself, but Tom was obviously the stronger one. Things were escalating quickly, and if Tom wasn't so fucking drunk, he would have noticed that Tord was not okay. He had stopped resisting Tom's touch, unlike a few moments before where he's been trying his best to free himself, and was having trouble breathing. He was hyperventilating really bad, whimpering something under his breath.  
"Please" was all he's been saying, in a weak and broken voice, asking for him to stop.  
As soon as Tom noticed Tord was having a panic attack, he let him go. Tord had slowly gotten up from underneath Tom, realizing he'd been let go. Tord ended up getting on his feet and immediately darted to the other side of the room, falling into a closet. He scrambled to shut it as quickly as possible.  
Tom felt horrible. Rapidly becoming sober again, he realized what he had just done, and pondering what would have happened if he hadn't stopped himself.  
Tom just sat there. All he could hear was Tord's frantic breathing and him trying to calm himself down. Tom didn't do anything until Tord finally seemed to calm down.  
Awkwardly, Tom began talking. "Tord.. you, uh, ok?"  
There was no response.  
"I'm sorry." After there was only more silence, Tom stood up. He wondered if Tord had fallen asleep. He went over to the closet and slowly went to open the door to it. As soon as Tom moved it slightly, Tord immediately pulled it shut all the way, desperately trying to keep it shut.  
Tord quietly responded this time. "Please just go."   
Tom sighed. "Fine," he said, but didn't immediately go. "I... I'll be back to check up on you again later."   
He left before Tord could have said anything more.


	3. eat your food goddamnit

It was still kinda early in the morning, so Tom decided to make some breakfast. He made some coffee and toast and eggs. Before sitting down and eating his own food, he thought of Tord. Maybe he'd like to eat something. He hadn't left his own room (at Tom's knowledge) since he shut himself in. Tom didn't blame him though. It must be scary to be an omega.   
Tom made Tord the same thing, knowing what Tord used to like to eat before he left for the army. Tom had a brief moment of wondering if he still liked the same things, but went with what he had anyways. He was hesitant of knocking on Tord's door, but eventually made himself do it.   
"Tord, I've got you some food, if you'd like it."  
There was no response. Not even a 'go away.' And come to think of it, the smell of him in heat had dulled slightly. He knocked again before opening the door.  
There was nobody in the room.  
"T-Tord?!" Tom said, slightly worrying. Where was he?  
Tom put down the plate and began looking all over the room. He checked under the bed first, then behind things. The window was very closed. Because Tom was stupid(ha! classic), he checked in the closet last. And there he saw a little, sleeping Tord. He was hugging a spare hoodie of Tom's near his face, but he saw Matt's and Edd's hoodie in the closet too, by his bare feet. As he opened the closet door, light pooled on Tord's face, making him open his eyes slightly. As Tord realized that Tom was there, Tom quickly spoke and put his hands up.  
"I-I don't plan to do anything, don't worry! I made food," he said.  
Tord was still in his sleepy daze, so he didn't understand some of what Tom said, but he looked past him to the place of food. Wordlessly, he looked away and sank down in the closet more. He blushed slightly when he realized Tom saw he had his and the other's hoodies. But he didn't plan on explaining, no, and he wasn't planning on giving either of them back soon either. It was a bit shameful on his part, but he liked all their scents.  
"Not hungry."  
"Are you gonna eat it at all?"  
It took Tord a second, but he finally said, "No."  
"Sh-should I make something else?"  
Tord shook his head.  
Tom stopped trying then. "If you get hungry, and want something, tell me, alright."  
Very quietly, Tord said "I wont."  
Since Tom was about to leave, he almost missed what he said. He turned around. "What did you say?" he asked.  
Tord choked on his words. He wasn't able to get anything understandable out before Tom decided to let him be. He didn't want to stress him.  
///  
It was late now. Tom heard Tord leave his room only once earlier to go to the bathroom. He didn't even get a snack or a drink of water--unless he packed them into his room, which was unlikely. When Tom went through his room earlier, he saw no traces of food being stored there. So Tom decided to go check up on Tord before he fell asleep. Tom got up from the couch and went over to Tord's door. He didn't even knock, he just opened the door. Maybe he was asleep?  
When he looked inside, Tord was curled up into a ball, eyes closed, like he was in some type of pain. Tom walked over and put a hand on Tord's shoulder. "Tord, you okay?"  
Tord uncurled himself slowly and sat up, acting like nothing was wrong. Very poorly. He swat Tom's hand away and looked away. "I'm fine."  
"Tord, look at me."  
Disdainfully, he looked at Tom. He was awfully pale and pain showed on his face. Before Tom could say anything more, Tord doubled over, hugging his stomach, and groaned in pain. Tom saw slight tears in his eyes. And he looked angry. "Leave me alone," he said in a forceful way. "G-go!"  
Tom didn't know what to do. Was this an omega thing he didn't understand or was Tord in need of help? "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I'm fine," Tord said as he was recovering a bit.   
Tom realized immediately. "You haven't eaten at all, have you?"  
Tord looked away in what looked like was shame.   
"How long has it been?" Tom asked, concerned.  
"A-around two days... maybe more."  
Tom looked over to the still full plate from that morning. "That's it. I'm making you some food and you're gonna eat it," he said forcefully.  
Tord wavered a bit. "Please no..."  
"No, you're eating. I don't care why you aren't, but you're hurting yourself, so you have no choice."  
Tord groaned softly, but didn't complain any more. His face showed his dread as he looked at the floor. Tom brought him out into the kitchen, letting him bring a soft blanket he stole from... somewhere. Tord sat down at the table as Tom stood, looking at the cabinets.   
"What would you like?"  
"Nothing."  
Tom looked at Tord. Choose something or I'll force the first thing I can find down your throat. Make it at least something you like."  
Tord was silent.   
Tom sat down with Tord, in front of him. "Something sweet?" Tom asked. Tord shook his head. "Bitter?"  
No.  
"Spicy?"  
no.  
"Savory?"  
...Maybe.  
"Hey, what about I make you something with bacon, or something. You like that, right? Like Edd," Tom said.   
Tord shrugged. "Whatever," he said, not looking at Tom.   
So then Tom quickly made Tord a small sandwich with bacon inside. Tom put it on a plastic plate and put it on the table. Tord was hesitant at first, but finished it quickly.   
"How was--" Tom began to say, but before he could finish, Tord got up slowly. He looked sick. Really sick. Tom watched as he began walking away carefully, then dropping his blanket and running to the bathroom, hand over his mouth. Tom walked towards the way Tord went, but only approached the door when he assumed he was done. "A-are you okay?" Tom asked quietly, pushing the ajar door open. Tord was sitting on the floor, crying hysterically. He was a mess.   
Tom was about to walk inside when Tord put his head in his hands and screamed. Tom couldn't move from the shock. When Tord was finished, his voice was hoarse. Tom just stood there.   
Tord looked up at Tom. "You never listen, do you. Look what you'd done," he spat at Tom, but at the same moment, his voice changed. "I-I'm scared, Tom. I don't know what to do..." he said softly as he cried. "Help..."  
So that's what Tom did. He got Tord cleaned up while not saying a thing, not asking for an answer for what he did moments before. It would be best for Tord, Tom felt, if he just pretended that he hadn't done anything. It was almost midnight when Tom got Tord to bed, but not his own. He was already asleep, so he was carried to Tom's room. Tom slept in his computer chair next to his desk so Tord could have space, though.


	4. sleepy sleepy

Tord woke up to the sound of the rain outside. He groaned and rolled over, not very much caring. It was dark, so that meant he should be sleeping. Right? Right. So he payed no attention to Tom or the fact he wasn't in his own room. He just went back to sleep.   
But not for long.   
After he woke up, he wouldn't seem to stay asleep again. His mind began to wander and he began to be restless. Eventually, he gave up and got up. He walked over to Tom and checked his watch laying next to him.   
3:47 AM.   
He only sighed and went back into Tom's bed. He didn't want to bother him since he didn't know what time he had fallen asleep. So he lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling, until the rain stopped and the sun came up. When he finally heard Tom wake by himself, he felt relief, but also something else. Tord didn't understand what it was, so he just rolled over and pressed his face into Tom's pillow. What would he say after what he had done yesterday?  
Before Tord could worry to much, he heard Tom leave the room. He didn't check up on him, didn't say "good morning", he just left. And Tord didn't mind that. He didn't feel like getting up again any time soon, so he just went underneath the blankets and stayed there.   
It was peaceful there.  
///  
Tord didn't know when he passed out, or when he woke back up. All he knew was that he had a strong, very strong, feeling of lust. And the smell of Tom everywhere only induced the craving from his heat. He curled up with the pillows and blankets, trying to hold himself back from doing anything lewd.   
Tom walked in as Tord was in the middle of trying to handle his emotions and cravings. He was going to see if he was awake and to ask how he was doing, not expecting this. Tom expected him to be masturbating or something, so he just turned around. But Tord already noticed he walked in and sat up.   
"T-tom.." he said. He waited for him to turn around before continuing. Be blushed and started stuttering. "I-I-I want.. I need... I want you to... c-can you..." Tord sighed. "Can you come here for a second?"  
"Uhh, sure."  
Tord make him sit in front of him on the bed. "I-I want to ask something.." he said, looking away.   
"Yeah?" Tom replied.  
Tord looked at Tom, his face red as hec. "c-Can you touch me?" There was a moment of silence before he started talking again. "N-no wait! I don't mean.. like,, sexually or whatever," he looked away again. "Just..."  
Tord took Tom's hands and put them on his face. Tom had a moment of realizing.  
"Oh!! So you want me to like, pet you?"  
"I-I guess...? I dunno," Tord responded. "N-no below the neck, though, ok?"  
Tom nodded.  
He noticed that as he was doing this, the omega became very calm. He would blush profusely once and a while, but that was it. Tom would play with his hair, gently touch his cheeks, all that g0od stuff. After a little bit, Tord closed his eyes and began to doze off. He fell onto Tom's chest and Tom just accepted it.   
They stayed there for a while and Tom thought of it like a cat. If it falls asleep on your lap, you stay there forever until it leaves. So Tom gradually fell asleep too, his arms wrapped around Tord like he was protecting him.   
And in a way, he was. Tord had peaceful dreams this time.


End file.
